A wide variety of decorative articles have been produced in the market to meet various needs and demands. Among them, jewelry items, such as earrings, necklaces, bracelets, finger rings and the like, are common ornaments people like to wear.
Most of currently available jewelry items include generally two parts: a decorative member for decorative purpose and a supportive member for supporting or running through the decorative member. It is known in the art that many materials may be used to produce the decorative member. Examples of such materials are precious metal, diamond, glass, clay, polyresin and cubic zirconia, among which, glass is endued with unique colors and artistic or aesthetic feelings, subject to a processing procedure. Consequently, glass jewelry items are becoming more and more popular.
Jewelry items in existence are generally constructed by two modes. The first mode is to string one or more decorative members to fabricate a jewelry item which always displays a dull style and has poor diverse features. The second mode is to simply mount a decorative member onto a supportive member to fabricate a jewelry item which might lack delicate and fine details, in addition to weak engagement between the decorative member and the supportive member.
Accordingly, there is a need for a processing technology which enables fabrication of a variety of delicate and well-patterned decorative articles with their decorative members firmly engaged with their supportive member. There is also a need for decorative articles with high durability and various designs.